The Boggart
by Mada-Scarpath
Summary: When Pitch gets ahold of a bogert at Hogwarts, Jack has to live many hard fears. Torture. Oneshot (probably)


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A third year Jack grumbled as he walked down the hall. He didn't see why he had to go to the school. Just because some random guy was after some random kid was no reason to force Jack to go!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed as he entered the defense against the dark arts classroom. After a little while of listening to the teacher talk, he paled. That boggart thing sounded like one of Pitch's creations. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The first form the boggart took was just a copy of Snape. The kid gave it old lady clothes. As the boggart went down the line, Jacks fear only grew greater. Who knew what this thing would do to him, being a creation of Pitch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He tried to walk back and get out of the line, but frightened students pushed him forward. As it grew closer to his turn, Jack started to notice black sand in the corners of the room. He started to panic, and the boggart seemed to pick up on his pure terror./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the boggart neared him, The sand started to take the form of Pitch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So Jack, looks like you get to meet this wonderful creation of mine. It will make you live your worst fears. It will make you live fears you never knew you had. This is the true nightmare! I will finally have my revenge!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As Pitch charged the boggart with black sand, Jack shook his head "No, no, no, No, NO. NO!" The other students looked on at Jack with sympathy. Unlike Jack, Pitch didn't have magic making him visible to the unbelieving children. They just thought Jack was unwilling to see his fear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boggart started to change./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack sent out the northern lights, hoping that the others could get there on time. He feared they would be too late to help him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boggart finally settled into the form of Jack's sister. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jack, I'm so sorry, you couldn't save me. I was so stupid and fell in only a day after you." Jack reeled back in shock./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boggart changed again, this time taking form as a young boy that looked almost exactly like Jack but younger and with brown hair and eyes. "Why Jack! I trusted you. Why did you walk away! You should have saved me, I was your twin! You left me to burn in that house. Both me and Mom died in there and you could have saved us! Why did you leave us?" Jack fell to his knees and cried out "I had to save Pippa! She was gonna die if I didn't get her away! You were already dead, John. It was too late." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As he said the last words, barely audible, the boggart changed again. When it settled this time it looked like a small Bunny and weakened Tooth. "I knew he would betray us, Tooth! Why didn't you guys listen to me!" Bunny shouted at Tooth. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack's eyes widened and he spoke up, "I didn't be-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shut up Frost!" Jack wilted at Bunny's tone. Sadly, he continued with, "Its all your fault! Sandy died because of you! Don't you dare get near us!" At this, Jack started to weep. Then, to make it worse, the weakened version of Tooth added "You're right, Bunny, we never should have trusted that lying heap of trash." Jack fell back at these words, so out of character for Tooth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boggart changed again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The professor pushed the last student out into the hall and slammed it shut. After realizing that the usual spells weren't working, he had evacuated the room and sent Hermione to fetch Dumbledore. He tried to approach Jack, but a wall of black sand formed to block his path. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly, a man made out of sand flew in the window./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The man, Sandy, noticed Jack and made an exclamation mark above his head. He was about to charge in when he saw the black sand and backed away nervously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The bogart finished changing, this time it was a young boy. He was walking up to Jack. Jack's face lightened at the sight of his first believer. Jack opened his mouth to say hi when Jamie walked right through poor Jack. He then started to talk to a fake Bunny about how Jack Frost never existed. The fake Bunny brought Jack to his knees by telling Jamie that Jack was just a figment of Jamie's imagination./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The real Bunny came into the room just in time to hear the fakes hurtful words. He started to desperately try to break through to Jack, wanting to tell him just how wrong the fake was, how much Jack meant to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boggart changed, right as North and Dumbledore walked in. This time it looked like an exact copy of North. It had a horrible, bone-chilling smile. It walked up to the sobbing boy. Jack was slumped on all fours, but still saw North loom over him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tooth arrived just in time to see the boggart start to kick him. It just kept kicking, hard enough to break bone. The whole time, It was telling Jack how much of a disappointment he was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boggart changed. Jack dreaded what he was going to see next. It materialized into Pitch. He was holding Sophie up by her hair. "I assure you, while I am just the boggart, this is the real girl." The boggart pulled a knife out of thin air and moved it towards her throat. Suddenly a boomerang shot into the boggart's arm. Jack, who had been struggling to stand up, fell back down, relieved. The others had arrived. Sophie was going to be safe. Too late, he realized just how wrong he was. The boggart had sent a version of Bunny to attack Jack, and it started to kick him, saying how worthless he was, and about why he didn't deserve saving./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boggart changed. Sophie stayed behind, and Jack managed to curl up around her while it was changing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This time it was a group of Tooth's fairies. They swarmed around Jack, trying to get at Sophie. Baby Tooth danced infront of his eyes, seeming to mock his trust in her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The others were finally making a dent in Pitch's sand. Once Bunny even got a boomerang through, but was only to be horrified to see it used against him. Finally, just as the boggart was about to get back to Sophie, they got in. Dumbledore quickly managed to trap the boggart with Sandy's help. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bunny ran directly up to Jack and scooped him up. "Don't worry, Jack, we got in, the boggart is gone." Jack nodded. "Sophie?" He croaked out. Bunny nodded towards Sandy. "Sandy is gonna take her home. It will just be like a really bad nightmare to her." Jack let out a sigh of relief, and fell into Bunny's chest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It wasn't real, right? Please tell me it wasn't real." Jack pleaded. Bunny's heart broke at the sorrow in Jack's voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry, Frostbite. You are like a brother to me. I would never hurt you like that. Neither would the others. You are safe now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bunny turned towards North. "I'm staying with him now. He is too hurt to go back to the Pole, but he needs one of us here. I won't leave him" North nodded in agreement./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dumbledore then led Bunny to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal the wounds that tore across Jack's body. They could only hope the wounds to his spirit would heal as well./span/p 


End file.
